


He Didn't Make Them Hear It

by Bakuras



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru wasn't murdered by blunt force to the head.<br/>He died several days prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Make Them Hear It

Kiyotaka doesn't remember most of the trial. 

He doesn't remember gripping tight to his brother's coat, tugging it so hard that he almost thought he'd tear apart the stitching in between his knuckles, half-knocking the other off balance by the sheer _force_ of his yanks toward him, to his chest, to scream in his face that he never did it, that he COULDN'T have done it, that they were LIARS and THIEVES and KILLERS, that they HAD to be killers, because Mondo Oowada WASN'T-

He doesn't remember racking his brain trying to find someone else, SOMEONE else, ANYONE that could've done this...that could...

He doesn't remember half-realizing that brother was guilty, he doesn't remember fully realizing that there was nobody else he could condemn -

He doesn't remember deciding, and nobody is sure if it's deliberate or not, that Mondo Oowada's life is worth putting everyone and _himself_ to death, if only -

He doesn't remember voting for himself of all people, fully aware that he wasn't guilty, but if he could -

He doesn't remember screaming at Monokuma until his voice hurt to use, doesn't remember being IGNORED, being dragged -

...

He vaguely remembers being pulled to his feet, screaming at nothing and no one and _everyone,_ digging his shoes into the carpet in a hope that they'd give him enough traction to keep him still, to keep him in the courtroom - remembers Naegi's voice, pleading with Monokuma to let him stay, don't make him watch this, don't -

...

But it's... _hazy_ , if anything..

Because Ishimaru is on the ground, and he has his eyes covered and his ears plugged as much as he can, but oh, he cannot drown out the motor...

Even over his wailing - and oh he _wailed_ -

...

It's a bike, isn't it?  That's it, his...

...

It's juvenile, really, and he knows and only HALF cares, to believe that if he doesn't see it, doesn't hear it, it won't happen - it won't.  Be real.

He'd wake up, the nightmare will be over, brother is okay, brother is okay...

...

The engine roars, and the wailing, loud and screaming and _pitiful_ as it is does _nothing_ to silence it -

And then another moment that Ishimaru doesn't remember, the one between him holding himself on the concrete to standing, gripping at the gate and trying to rip it down with the force of his own body - and then the one between standing and _clawing_ like a caged FUCKING animal onto the metal wires that braided and meshed to keep him out -

...

..

And then he hears the screaming, and the clawing becomes frantic, yanking on the gate and curling his fingers around the wire hard enough to cut them, and he doesn't notice -

The sound is enough to make the crowd flinch, and someone cries, maybe Aoi, but it's inconsequential -

It's nothing he's heard from anyone before, in no movies, from no bouts of rage, agony, or grief.  It seems to come from the very core of Mondo's being, of that place his soul is held, and Kiyotaka is sure that place is being ripped in half to allow for something so _fucking ungodly_ to manifest and reverberate off the metal walls. 

And then Kiyotaka is climbing, and he doesn't know why, he couldn't stop this, he couldn't turn it off, unlatch the cage -

...

But he could, he _COULD_ , and so he pulled at the fence and pulled himself up, but -

...There was something else, and he didn't know -

...

There are fingernails sinking into his hips, hooking onto his pants, tugging him down, but he held fast -

If they would pull him down, they'd pull the fence down with him.  He would get to Oowada, he would open the cage, he would save -

...

...

And then the screaming stops - and Kiyotaka doesn't remember collapsing, falling onto his knees so hard that he can almost feel the bones shatter underneath him on contact.  All memory of the moment before is drowned out by violent, broken, heaving _sobs -_

 _  
_And it's over, and he pounds the ground with a fist hard enough to break his own bones, and he wishes he WOULD -

...

And he doesn't remember being carried to his room, silent and barely audible _I'm so sorry's_ from nearly every one of his peers, or pounding at his own door and wailing, still wailing -

All he remembers, and all he thinks he WILL remember are the screams coming from the cage, feral and _raw_ and **_scared -_**

....

...

No, there's no way he'd ever forget that sound.  He could tear the canals from his ears and rip the eyes from their sockets and it would still ring clear as cut crystal in his mind.  **_  
_**

And he considered the option.

 

 


End file.
